


Where I belong

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Hercules (1997), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, hercules au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Hercules au where Midoriya is Hercules and Todoroki is Meg





	Where I belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Izuku I'm-" she shakes her head, starting to cry herself. She exhales shakily, raising her shining eyes to meet his. "I haven't been honest with you."

Midoriya has always known that he was different. Other than the fact that he was unreasonably stronger than those around him, he'd just felt out of place. His mom would always tell him how he came to her like a blessing, but he knew it hurt her that he was never able to fit in.

The way she told it to him he was an easy pregnancy and was a healthy baby, but he didn't recall any of the normalcies of staying in their house. But that wasn't strange on it's own though, it's normal not to remember anything from being that young.  
  
(The weird part was that he had short, vivid memories of staying somewhere else completely, and faces that lost detail as he aged that looked nothing like his mother's.  
  
He does remember golden blonde hair and a warm soothing voice, but his mom had said his father had never been in their lives.)  
  
Regardless of why or how, he was an outsider. And nothing proved that more than when he'd went into town and was treated as such. He came home to his mom with tears in his eyes, feeling more lonely than he ever had, and as his mom wiped them away she leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"Izuku I'm-" she shakes her head, starting to cry herself. She exhales shakily, raising her shining eyes to meet his. "I haven't been honest with you."  
  
And as she told him how she'd found him, alone in the woods and about to be eaten by a large bird, everything started to make sense. How he had memories that weren't of his mother in his early years and how he'd felt that he was connected to someplace else that he didn't know of, at least not yet. He turned from her, thinking of what this could mean and what he should do, but he'd already known the second she'd told him.  
  
He turned back towards her, her face now wet with tears. "I have to go" Midoriya says finally.  
  
"I know honey," she wipes her tears away.  
"I know."  
  
He fills a bag with everything he needs, tossing a tunic and fruits into it, and starts towards the door. "Izuku"  
  
He turns towards her and she's crying still, though now she has a small smile on her face. "I love you."  
  
He returns her smile. "I love you too, but I'll be back."  
  
And then he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll probably be the shortest chapter. Everything'll start picking up from now on :D


End file.
